


Work of Art

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Levi deicded to draw Erwin and give it to him for his birthday.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Work of Art

The date was circled on the calendar. 

Levi stared at it with a frown. It had seemed too far a few weeks ago. Now with Erwin’s birthday sneaking up on him left the Scout feeling a tad nervous. Not that he would ever let it show of course. It was just what he had planned on getting Erwin something special this year. 

Since it had been a year when they had not only first kissed. It had been on Erwin's birthday a year ago when they had to many dirks, a drunken confession followed by a conversation the next day about being after to use what time they had left together. 

Time together was so unsure. Even with all that had happened in the last year, it seemed like it never ended. The titans killing the countless scouts that gave their hearts and lives to help humanity. 

Shaking his Levi looked back at the date. He should get something personal right? Something that Erwin could be carrying. But what could he get him that was small and easy to take around? 

Frowning Levi tasked to himself when the door slammed open. 

"LEVI!" 

"Hange," Levi deadpanned still looking at the date in front of him like it was going to give him an answer. "Is something up?" 

"We're moving out soon! In three days’, time. I have a feeling we might be able to get some titans this time," She smiled happily. "Plenty of time to study them! Ah, what's this?" 

He made no move as the woman came over to look at the date. Leaning down since Levi had made his calendar the same height as his eyes because screw everyone this was his room. 

"Ah, Erwin's birthday! I already gave him my gift," 

"Yeah? What did you get him?" 

"I got him some new blades. Sharpened them myself and made sure they could be cute through anything," The glint in her eye was a little crazed. "What about you?" 

"I'm trying to think. Normal I could get him anything, however," Levi frowned at the date and glared when a finger was poking his check. "I'll bite your finger off, Hange," 

"AH~ It's because you two are together now! Well, why not do something like... Oh! Hey, I know, what about drawing him?"

"What?" 

"Mike drew a picture of Nanaba for their birthday and they loved it! Why not try something like that?" 

"A drawing?" Looking up in thought while pushing her hand away he nodded. "I think I'll do that." 

\--

Erwin was going over files about the new scouts they were about to get. He could see the top ten had all wanted to be part of the Scouting Team. Odd, normally they would go further in the walls then come to the front lines. 

They must have been kids from that tragic attack. He sighed deeply. Signing their papers that they were approved to head over within the following week he looked up hearing scratching. 

There in a chair was Levi with a clipboard and he was scratching away at a paper. He looked up for a few seconds and then back down moving his pencil along. Blinking he wondered for a second what he was up too?

Battle plans? 

Well, that was good. 

Going back to the filed Erwin looked at the names. All these new ones would be under seventeen? How sad. Trained, yes, still he could not help but wish that they could enjoy life instead of probably dying in the next four years. 

Every single year it was the same thing. New faces, new deaths, and so on. 

"Hey, don't move," Levi called as he continued to move the pencil around. "Just be still for a bit." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're bothering me," It was an excuse, still Levi wanted his drawing to be a surprise. "What are you looking at always?" 

"The new scouts. They are a lot of them this year. More than I thought." 

"Hm," Drawing the hairline, Levi looked up at those eyes before back down carefully making the shapes as he continued to sketch. "How many?" 

"More then I care to admit," Picking up the next pile he dropped it onto his desk. "I don't know how many I've approved and how many I've marked as MIA or KIA," 

"It's the same. All of us die at some point," Not paying attention to the sigh Levi sat back looking over the drawing. He leaned down to sign his name at the bottom. "Hey, you mind if I lock the door for a minute?" 

"Sure?" 

Getting up Levi locked the door feeling himself getting nervous over such a simple gift. Turning back, he walked over to the man who had not only became his friend, who had become his lover. 

"I made you something for your birthday." 

“You did?" 

Nodding Levi handed over the paper face down. “It’s not much,” 

Picking it up Erwin flipped it over looking at the paper. For a few seconds, he studied it. Getting up he walked over to Levi who looked up at him. Leaning down he kissed his lover softly while wrapped his arms around him. 

Relaxing into the kiss Levin wrapped his arms around Erwin heartwarming that he liked the gift. When they broke apart, he moved back blushing. They were still on military time after all. 

“Happy birthday,” 

“I’ll treasure it always,” Folded the paper up Erwin put it into a small, tiny, and placed it into his pocket. “There, always by my heart,” 

“You’re being an idiot,” Turning away to keep from blushing Levi forced the blush down. “I have work to do, I’ll see you tonight,” 

“I’ll see you later,” Erwin waited until Levi left. He pulled out the tin looking at the paper for a long time. “…Who the hell is this…?”


End file.
